My December
by Zane Takeshi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, now age 21 visits the grave of his dead mother, and the grave of the man he grew to love but never told. This is NOT a Song Fic. Yaoi, no like no read.


**Zane Takeshi: Yo, this is Zane. Thank you for reading this. I do not own Bleach or any characters, Kubo Tite owns them, I only use them for purely my own and others amusement.**

**Shirosaki: Ya ef 'e owned us we'd be en a yaoi.**

**Grimmjow: I wouldn't complain. We'd get time with the Berry.**

**Ichigo: Stop calling me that!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, angst, foul language, fluffy moments and some sadness.**

**December 24th, 2012**

The snow fell lightly as Ichigo walked to the cemetery. He usually only came one time a year, but he felt that after everything that had happened in his life until now he should visit his mother, and _him. _He sighed, placing his hands into his pockets as his breath came out in puffs of white air. Some of the flakes stuck to his hair, it didn't bother him for once. "Hey mom, I know you want me to be happy, and I know you are watching over me; but I don't think I can be happy. Not without _him. _He made me feel alive, even if all we did was fight all the time." he sighs, kneeling in the snow in front of his mothers stone in the cemetery. He wiped the snow off of it and lit an incense he had brought with him. "Merry Christmas mom, Karin and Yuzu are growing up fantastically, even if dad is a bit of a nutcase. They'd make you proud, especially Yuzu, she's taken it upon herself to fill in for you. She cooks and cleans for everyone. We all still miss you, and love you. We'll never forget you." He stood back up, and turns to face a small pile of stone he had put there himself. He lights another incense, and places it in front of the stones. "I wish I had the ability to travel back in time and stop your death from happening. I would join your side and we'd be together now. I wouldn't be alone. Sure I have Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu, but they're not you." a single tear runs down the side of his face. "Grimmjow. If there was a way to bring you back, I would. I regret not telling you how I felt, about how I loved you. I see now how stupid it was to keep that to myself." he runs a hand through his hair and shakes some of the snow out of it.

"I know if you were here you'd be calling me stupid or something. Because I'm out here with out a scarf or hat on. I miss you." he finally stands up and shakes the snow off his knees. "Mom, take care of him for me until I get there." he looks up at the sky, the tears flowing freely as he stops talking. He waits for them to mix with the snow, before he wipes them off. He shivers, and closes his eyes thinking of how Grimmjow always smelt like the forest and a unique spicy scent that was just Grimmjow. A small sob escapes him as he starts shaking, not from the cold but from the fact that he's alone on Christmas eve. His father had offered to take him to Tokyo with him, but Ichigo said he'd be fine, he assured Isshin he'd be alright on his own for Christmas. They'd come back a couple days after Christmas anyhow, giving Ichigo enough time to get everything he needed for their presents. With the help of Kisuke Urahara he had gotten his father something he had wanted for a long time, nothing would keep him from making his family happy, even if he himself was miserable at best.

After crying for about half an hour he heard the tell tale sound of the snow crunching. He looks up to see Kisuke standing there. "Come on Ichigo, it's time for you to get indoors." "How did you know I was here?" Ichigo asks. "Intuition my dear boy. Now come." he starts pulling Ichigo towards his shop, where a few of Ichigo's friends were waiting for him. Unknown to Ichigo himself, there was someone in the group who he wanted to see more than anything else in the world. Sighing, Ichigo let himself be pulled along until they were inside Kisuke's shop. When they entered the shop it was decorated in Christmas decor, lights, garland, and ornamental balls in all shapes, sizes and colors. "Wow Hat n clogs you went all out. I'm surprised you even celebrate." Ichigo says. "Of course I celebrate, what kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Kisuke says in mock hurt. "Anyway, let's go down to the training grounds. I have some gifts for my best student." he giggles. Ichigo follows him into the underground training area.

When they first arrive it's dark in the training area, which completely surprised Ichigo, then Kisuke flipped a switch somewhere and turned the lights on. There was a MASSIVE tree in the middle of the grounds, surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of gifts, and loitering around in various places in the training grounds by tables of food and drink were Ichigo's friends, everyone he had ever met and made an impact on was there. Chad, Uryu, Orihime who was with Ulquiorra whom she managed to save. Keigo, Tatsuki and the remaining human friends of his, as well as Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Shuuhei. Even Kenpachi was there, Yachiru was running around Kenpachi's feet, chasing a piece of candy he had tied to a string, which was dangling on one of his fingers. "Even your father and sisters made it. Now go on and mingle. I know you need it. You've been so very distant since the war. Enjoy yourself for the night, eat, drink and be merry!" Kisuke wanders over to Isshin and begins to talk to him.

"ey King." Shirosaki says as he walks over to Ichigo and hugs him. "Shiro!" he hugs his hollow back. "You're not going to kill anyone are you?" he asks. "Nah, Gin'll keep meh en line." he grins. "Gin, as in Ichimaru Gin?" Ichigo asks. "Tha one an' onleh!" Shiro cackles. "I'm happy for you Shi. He'll treat you right." Ichigo smiles, but Shiro knows him well enough to know the happiness is fake. "Ya need ta find someone ta be 'appeh wit' King." Shiro says with a sigh. "That's impossible Shi, the one I love is long dead. I'll never be able to be happy." Ichigo says sadly. "Ets Christmas, anythin' can 'appen King. Jus' believe." Shiro says before he walks back over to Gin and promptly starts making out with the other man. Ichigo rolls his eyes at his perverted hollow and goes to talk to Sado. "Hey Chad, how's your family doing back in Mexico?" "They're doing good, thank you for asking Ichigo." Sado says before remaining silent. "That's good, I'll talk to you later Chad." Sado nods.

Ichigo finds a nice secluded spot to watch his friends and family have fun with people they cared about. He laid his head on his hands. He thought he saw a flash of blue for a minute there, he shook his head and looked back. He didn't see it anymore. He sighed again, then laid his head back down. The only one on his mind being Grimmjow. 'Of all the people to fall in love with, he had to be the enemy, not just any enemy, but an enemy that tried to kill me on more than one occasion, as well as harm people I cared about. Why him of all people?' he looks up once more, another flash of blue and a feral smirk in front of his eyes. He shakes his head again. "I need a drink." he heads to the table with the various drinks. He grabs a huge glass of warm spiced apple cider. He sips it, and Renji jogs over. "Hey Ichigo, it's nice to see you again man. How long has it been now?" "Four years since the war ended. Renji, I'm twenty one now." he smiles sadly. "You can drink now, yeah! Let's get you fucked up!" "Maybe another time Renji, for now lets stay sober and just chat with our friends. How are you and Byakuya doing by the way?" Renji turns almost the same color as his hair. "We're doing great, but how did you know?" he asks. "You two have had a thing for one another since I met you. It was pretty obvious." Ichigo says plainly. Renji blinks. "Were we really that obvious?" "Yeah."

Renji chuckles, he ends his conversation with Ichigo who goes to talk to Yuzu and Karin. "Hey you two, how was Tokyo?" "Onii-chan!" Yuzu cries out, she hugs Ichigo tightly. "It was wonderful. Daddy got what he needed and we came home right away, but you were gone. So Mr. Urahara came and got us and told us you would be here." she smiles. "How is your boyfriend?" Ichigo asks. "Oh, he's still competing with Karin, but it's not as bad as it was before." Yuzu says. "And you Karin?" "Toshiro and I are find Ichigo." she says with little to no emotion. "That's good Karin, you two take care now. I'll try and be home by tonight, unless Renji gets me drunk, then sometime in the morning." he smiles at them. "Okay Onii-chan!" Yuzu smiles. Ichigo goes to head back to his table, when he catches another flash of blue. He sighs, thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him once again. He takes his seat and goes back to people watching.

A few hours pass. "Time for the Secret Santa! Everyone gather round!" Kisuke calls out. Ichigo sighs and gets up, he swears he sees another flash of blue. "Draw a name Ichigo, then go to the tree and find the gift you want to give your person." he says with a giggle. Ichigo reaches into the hat and pulls out a name. He opens it 'Hanatarou Yamada.' He goes to the tree and finds a decent sized gift for Hanatarou. About half an hour later everyone has their gifts, and they are ready to exchange them. "Here you are Hanatarou." Ichigo says smiling, as he hands Hanatarou the git he chose. Hanatarou opens it to find a brand new state of the art healers kit. "Thank you Ichigo." Hanatarou smiles, while blushing. Everyone had received a gift, except for Ichigo. "Ichigo, your present is in the kitchen." Kisuke says with a giggle. Ichigo raises his eyebrow at Kisuke, "Uh, alright. What does it look like so I don't grab the wrong thing?" he asks. "Oh, trust me. You'll know it when you see it." Kisuke giggles again. Ichigo frowns, and heads into the kitchen in the shop above the training grounds. There in the darkness, Ichigo sees the outline of someone. "That is so not funny, damn hat n clogs." he says to himself. "Whoever you are I'm not interested." he growls before turning to leave the kitchen. Before he can take a step down into the training grounds he's stopped by a strong hand on his forearm. he's whipped around, and has his lips claimed in a demanding, dominating kiss. A growl that sounds familiar to Ichigo is heard. He knees the guy in his balls. "I said I'm not fucking interested! Forcing yourself on me will just lead to further injury!" A pained grunt is all that Ichigo hears before he heads back down into the training grounds. "That wasn't funny Kisuke!" he yells at him. "I'm not interested in being hooked up with anyone here!" he growls.

Kisuke blinks. "I'm thinking he left the light off." he giggles. "Oi! You with the hat and clogs! Why the hell did you send him up there to abuse me!?" Grimmjow growls out. "I didn't my dear boy, he was supposed to turn the light on, but I forgot with him being half hollow he has better dark vision than that of a normal Shinigami." Kisuke says while fanning himself. "Well, how do you plan on him finding out about me being alive now!?" Grimmjow asks. "Why not go wait in that room I've been allowing you to use. I'll take Ichigo in there in a few minutes once I can find him." Kisuke says. Grimmjow nods and sonidoes out of the training grounds, and up tot he room that he'd been recovering in and staying in since Kisuke fished him out of the rubble where he had been left when Ichigo thought he had died. Kisuke seeks out Ichigo. "Ichigo, did you even bother to turn the light on dear boy? How could you even see the gift I managed to get you if You left the light off. Come now. I'll take you to the guest room to cool down." he says while grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him to the room where Grimmjow was. he pushes him inside. "Now have fun Ichigo!" he shuts and locks the door, before leaving.

Grimmjow is laying on the bed. His ankles crossed and he's smirking as Ichigo starts pounding on the door. "He's not going to come back you know Kurosaki." he says with a smirk. Ichigo stops pounding on the door, and he turns around, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "G-Grimmjow?!" Grimmjow smirks again. "The one and only." he sits up. "You have a nasty kneeing power by the way Ichigo. That fucking hurt." he sonidoes to get in front of Ichigo quickly. Then kisses him again. "Would you stop that?!" Ichigo exclaims while shoving the larger male off of him. "Stop fucking toying with me Grimmjow! I'm not here for a quick lay, what I want is a relationship a REAL relationship. I'm not going to be your fucking punching and fucking bag. If you're serious about me, prove it." he says with his arms crossed. "Do you think, if I wasn't serious about you I would allow hat and clogs to give me to you as a fucking Christmas present Ichigo?" Ichigo swallows thickly. "Well...when you were alive you always told me you hated me and my eyes." "No, I said I hated your fucking hollows eyes. Those damn things are creepy." he says.

"Shiro is with Gin now, he and I have our own bodies." Ichigo says. He moves to sit at the edge of the bed. "This is something I should have told you when I first noticed it, Grimmjow I love every inch of your cocky, arrogant, sexy ass. Even when we were fighting, I was just trying to be close to you. I loved being near you, you were right when you said I went to Hueco Mundo to see you and not to save Orihime. Not like she really needed saving anyway, she fell in love with Ulquiorra, they're together now, and he actually likes her cooking." Grimmjow listens. "I've wanted to take you as my mate since our second fight Ichigo. In Hollow terms mating to someone is a way to bind their souls forever. Even when we died, in our next lives we would seek one another out, endlessly. Never would we not be with one another." he says. "So in other words, you want to mate with me, and stay with me for all eternity? Like make a soul deep bond or something?" Ichigo asks. "Not really, but kind of. We would leave a mark on one another. Your mark would make me like you. You can exist in any world freely without any harm coming to you, unlike me, I need to consume hollows to stay alive." Ichigo nods. "How do we...mark one another Grimmjow?" Grimmjow explains the concept of marking to Ichigo. "I've lived for three years thinking you were dead Grimmjow. I want you...I want all of you." Ichigo says turning dark red.

**~~~Lemony Goodness~~~**

Grimmjow smiles at Ichigo. He pulls the smaller male into his lap, and presses his lips to Ichigo's petal soft ones, causing Ichigo to moan softly, Ichigo grips the front of Grimmjow's shirt and kisses back. After a few minutes of heated necking, they part. "Bite me, and push some of your reiatsu into the bite to mark me, then I'll do the same to you Ichigo." Ichigo nods, he leans close to Grimmjow and bites his shoulder, he pushes some of his reiatsu into the bite, a small red slash shows up on the area marking Grimmjow. Grimmjow groans as Ichigo bites him, then tilts Ichigo's head to the side and bites him, sending his reiatsu into the bite. A smaller gothic six shows up on Ichigo's neck, marking him as Grimmjow's forever. Ichigo moans, "Grimmjow...make love to me." he rubs the larger males chest with his hands. Grimmjow lays Ichigo on the bed after he undresses him, he worships his body, sucking and nibbling various parts of his skin, after a few minutes Grimmjow flips Ichigo onto his hands and knees. He grabs a bottle of lube from the side table drawer and slathers some on some of his fingers. He slides one past Ichigo's tight ring of muscle. "God you're tight." He says appreciatively. "I'm...a virgin Grimmjow." Ichigo says, his face flushed even darker than it was previously.

After a few minutes of preparing Ichigo, Grimmjow removes his fingers and coats his erection in the lube, before slowly easing his way inside Ichigo's tight heat. He groans at the near suffocating tightness that was Ichigo. Ichigo hissed at the pressure, but slowly relaxed, he wiggled his hips. "You can move now." he moans softly. Grimmjow pushes his hips forward, then pulled them back, starting a nice gentle pace with Ichigo. The pace got faster and harder as time progressed. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard echoing in the room along with the grunts and moans of the two occupants of the room. "I-I'm close Grimmjow!" Ichigo moans as he arches his back and pushes his hips to meet Grimmjow's. He screams when his prostate was hit. "Cum for me Ichigo!" Grimmjow moans out, holding Ichigo's hips and plowing into him from behind. A few more thrusts into Ichigo and he shot his seed onto the bed. "GRIMMJOW!" he yells into the room. Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo faster and harder than he had from the start, a few seconds later spilling his seed within his lover. "Ichigo!" he held Ichigo's hips, and thrust a few more times into the willing partner beneath him, until he stopped cumming. He slowly pulled out, careful of his newly non virginal lover, whom he pulled close to his chest. He kissed the sweaty forehead, and smiled lazily. "Get some sleep now Ichigo, I'll still be here in the morning." he pulls the blanket over them both and smiles as Ichigo curled up against his side.

**~~~Lemon Over~~~**

****The next morning Ichigo awoke alone in the guest bedroom at Kisuke's house. He sat up and hissed at the pain in his lower back, so he knew the sex was real. He heard the toilet in the bathroom flush, then the sink got turned on, a minute later Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. "Good morning Ichigo." he grins at him. "Good morning Grimmjow." he says while licking his lips, fully appreciating his chosen mates physique."Sorry about your back, I'm not exactly small, so I know it probably hurts like a bitch. You should be able to walk in a few hours though." he smiles at Ichigo. "How about a nice soak in that hot spring Kisuke has?" Ichigo asks. "You know, that might work." Grimmjow says. He pulls some pants on himself, and wraps Ichigo in the bed sheet. He carries him downstairs into the training room hot spring and set Ichigo in it. "Come on in the water Grimmjow. It feels great." Ichigo says with a genuine smile for the first time in years. Grimmjow removes his pants off and climbs into the hot spring. He pulls Ichigo close and nuzzles his neck. "Mine." he says with a feral grin. "Yours, and you're mine." Ichigo says back. "My back doesn't hurt anymore, we can go to my house now." he finishes. Grimmjow nods. He picks Ichigo up and they get dressed with the clothes Kisuke set there for them when they weren't looking, damn pervert.

Grimmjow smiles at Ichigo as they start the short walk to Ichigo's home. Ichigo links his fingers with Grimmjow's and lets out an adorable giggle as the snow fall surrounds them, making it seem like they were inside a snow globe. A few minutes into the walk, Ichigo giggles again, and scoops up a handful of snow. Which he chucks at Grimmjow's head, the snow hits him, and Grimmjow grins at Ichigo, before saying "Run." which caused Ichigo to squeal in laughter, and take off down the street. He and Ichigo flung snowballs at one another until the reached Ichigo's house, in which Grimmjow tackles Ichigo into the snow next to his house. Ichigo laughed loudly. They got up and walked into the house after shaking the snow off themselves. Isshin smiled seeing his son happy for the first time since he found out that Grimmjow may have died. "It's good to see you my sons." Isshin says. Ichigo blushes deeply, he and Grimmjow sit in the living room until it's present time, and then everyone opens their gifts. After they open their gifts, Christmas dinner is ready and they all sit at the table and eat. That night Ichigo and Grimmjow just cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms.

**~~~~To be continued?**

**Zane: I don't know if I will make this more than a one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed it none-the-less. **

**Shiro: Why didn't I have a bigger part? **

**Ichigo: Because you're a giant pervert and we don't want sex in every paragraph?**

**Shiro: *pouts***

**Grimmjow: Read and review! Flames will roast evil Aizen.**


End file.
